


Red Dreams

by The Spike (spike21)



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-16
Updated: 2002-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spike21/pseuds/The%20Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scene from Red.  Clark returns the Ferrari, with interest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dreams

## Red Dreams

by The Spike

<http://avalon.net/~nonie/spike/spindex.htm>

* * *

* 

Summary: missing scene from Red. Clark returns Lex's Ferrari, with interest. Warning: gratuitous use of a pair of red satin panties herein. A/n Thanks to Debchan and LaT for beta 

* 

Lex thought he heard honking, but it might have been a dream. He knew he was mostly asleep, face pressed deep into his pillows, cold air on his back -- he'd kicked the covers off again. And... there was someone in his room. 

The skin on the back of his head crawled, pulled tight. 

"Who's--" 

"I brought your car back." 

"Clark?" Adrenaline fizzed through his veins. Clark was... He reached for the light but his hand didn't make it there before the bed dipped. Before warm hands closed over his ankles. He tried to turn over, but the hands were an unshiftable weight. 

"The thing is...?" Clark's voice was rough and full of breath like he'd been laughing. "I just got it all warmed up and then the party got boring." 

"Clark, I--" And Clark was pulling him down, spreading his legs apart. Lex grabbed for a handhold but only found pillows that slid down with him and he could feel Clark over him. Smelled leather and smoke and beer. The cold night air. Tried to turn again and looking over his shoulder in the near darkness he could see Clark only in black and white. A glimmer of bright eyes and teeth like something wild. 

"Nice panties," Clark said. "Did you wear those for me?" 

The panties. He'd forgotten he'd worn them to bed -- just to jerk off in but he'd fallen asleep too soon. Fear blossomed along with the kind of excitement he'd forgotten he used to live for and this was Clark. Strange Clark who came to his house this morning smelling like power and looking like... him. Clark who is running big smooth hands up Lex's bare legs. 

And also Clark who wrapped those hands around his hips, thumbed the satin over his cheeks, lifted him off the bed. Lex yelped and tried to get purchase again but then Clark was nuzzling Lex's panties and the satin was no barrier to warm breath, wetness and if he was struggling, he'd forgotten why.. 

He was moaning. And Clark was biting at his cheeks, nosing the wet satin aside to get at the smooth flesh underneath and then Clark's mouth was on his ass and there was a merciless tongue fucking him hard and surprisingly deep. Lex clutched at the sheets and sobbed. 

He tried to get the panties down, tried to get a hand on his cock but Clark just shook him til he dropped his hand. 

"My show, Lex," he said and his words rumbled inside Lex and made him twist. Beg. Clark _had_ him. 

And then Clark flipped him, slammed him back on the bed, holding him breathless and flat with one hand on his belly. Lex looked up. Clark's eyes were black and hungry, his mouth in a shiny, loose grin like he was having so much fun. 

"Clark," Lex said. It was a broken shell of a word because Clark was fingering the wet slickness of his ass. 

"I was thinking of fucking you, Lex." The fingers breached him, teased him. He was moaning again. 

"I never got to fuck anybody before, but I want to." The fingers slid deep and he yelled. Twisted on them, caught and writhing. 

"I had this girl..." Clark was saying. "She was open, she was ready but I was thinking I wanted to fuck you, Lex." The loose smile was gone. Clark just hungry in the dark. Eyes burning. Hands all over Lex. In him. 

"So I'm going to." 

Oh _god_ yes, Lex thought crazily and waved vaguely in the direction of the nightstand. There was something there Clark needed, there was... the sound of splintering wood and Clark had the lube in his fist. 

And his cock was out. Lex didn't know when that happened, how he had missed an unveiling he'd fantasized forever but it was too late now because Clark was so hard, slicking himself. Slicking Lex roughly with fingers and then thumb. No time for finesse. 

Down on top of Lex and over him and kissing him hard and wet everywhere -- mouth, cheeks, jaw, nose, eye, ear, neck. Kissing and biting and sucking on him. Devouring him. 

Lex tried to kiss back. Tried to get his hands anywhere but this was all Clark. Clark's cock slicking along his inner thigh. Clark's hard belly grinding against his cock and Lex could wriggle and ache but it wasn't until Clark decided to that his cock started nudging at Lex's hole. Nudging and missing and sliding up under the panties and down between his cheeks. 

Lex wondered if he was going to go crazy while Clark humped him steadily, putting his cock anywhere and everywhere but where Lex wanted it. 

Needed it. 

And it was there. Just at the edge. Clark holding himself there, braced, tugging the panties aside with one hand and all Lex could do was wrap his legs over Clark's, rough denim scraping him raw and he didn't _care_ because Clark was at his ear and whispering words like _fuck_ and _god_ and _gonna have you_ and then Clark was fucking his way inside. 

Steady. Hard. Nowhere near fast enough. Still crushing Lex under his whole body, arms wrapped around him, pinning him and fucking him and all Lex could do was take it and take it and take it some more. Listen to the sound of his own voice babbling. 

"Oh Clark... fuck... Clark..." and Clark was deep. 

Clark was merciless. 

Clark was lifting up again so he could have more leverage and fucking him so hard. All those muscles rippling with shadow and Clark's face with that crazed open mouthed smile. It stole the breath from Lex's lungs, stole his words, his reason. 

Clark owning him with every stroke and knowing it. He could see Clark knowing it. His eyes, his grin. 

"You are so _mine_ Luthor..." Punctuated with a _hard_ thrust that made Lex shout something that wanted to be 'no', was probably 'yes'. 

It was only a mild shock when Clark knelt up and lifted Lex with him. Held him by his ass and fucked him like that while Lex hung on to Clark's broad shoulders and tried to find the part of him that didn't love being owned. 

Tried not to _look_ because he could feel himself blushing all over, like wine was spilling down his front. 

"You like this so much..." Clark laughed this wild laugh. " I can do anything, Lex. I can fuck you so many ways." It almost did him in. That voice. That unnatural strength. The cock in his ass. 

"Clark I'm going to come..." But Clark, still fucking him up and down with one hand grabbed Lex's cock with the other. 

"Not yet," he said. Squeezed hard enough to hurt and then jacked him. Squeeze and jack, squeeze and jack until Lex's eyes were watering and his hips were pumping and he had no control over this at all. 

"I'm going to _make_ you come," Clark said. And Lex could only nod and say: 

"You are." 

Clark flipped Lex again and this time he was spinning, falling through the air until he's down, face down on the bed and was Clark's cock in him the whole way round? 

Not even a break in rhythm and Clark was speeding up now. Heat and a new kind of friction. He'd _never_ been fucked like this. Maybe no one had ever been fucked like this. 

Clark gathered both of Lex's wrists in one hand and there were ripples and waves of heat spreading through him. Clark's other hand was on his cock and he couldn't spread any wider or buck any harder but he kept trying. His body kept trying. He was so close so close and Clark squeezed him one more time and said through gritted teeth "Come on, Lex. Give me everything." 

And jerked him once, twice and everything went up at once. Like catching fire. Like letting go. Like coming really really FUCKING hard. 

Coming in big, bright, hot jerks and somewhere in there Clark went still and then he could _feel_ the pulse of Clark coming inside him and that just made it start all over again. The heat, the fire. Lex was coming again, he knew he was. He wondered if Clark was ever going to let him stop. 

* 

He must have fallen asleep again because when he woke it was morning and there was no Clark. 

Of course there was no Clark. 

There'd been scotch and Ambien and a pair of red satin panties that made him unreasonably horny and there had been bed and amazing wet dreams and that was all. 

No Clark. Never Clark. 

Because of course Clark was going to be stopping by to have wild sex with him in the middle of the night. Sure... and then maybe they could run off to Metropolis together and live happily ever after. No one was using the penthouse, after all.. 

Yeah. 

Lex pulled off the red panties and tossed them in the hamper. He rubbed a hand over his sticky face and went to take a shower. It was going to be a very long day and hopefully not too rife with surprises.. 

* 


End file.
